Kingdom Hearts: The Wind Walker
by Azmodan0210
Summary: The young Keyblade Wielder Ventus is now returned to help the others in order to protect the city of Eden and the world itself from Burning Legion. Kingdom HeartsxHokuto no KenxMulti-Crossover. Rated m.


This fanfic as is the name suggessts will be a crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Princess Knight Catue, Super Robot Wars, Taimanin Asagi, Saint Seiya, Dies Irae, Project X Zone, Kamen Rider, Black Lagoon, Yakuza, Fist of the North Star, Marvel and of course Garo as well. This fanfic will contain the mature content. Not for minors.

All their rights are belong to their owners.

Narration by Agou.

"Thunder. Lightning. Our story begins with that which shakes the heavens and earth. Like a thunderbolt in the blue sky, a startling fantasy begins to unfold! The young man who is the previous Keyblade master had returned and he is ready to fight for the sake of the others. His name is Ventus the previous keyblade master who is back for more. Now that our story begins sit tight and enjoy the show."

Dragundaala Kingdom. Ten Years Ago.

The young man with light brown hair and blue eyes is seen defeating the crazed demon army general Ginyol as Ventus had finished the villain off. Then Ventus after the task conforted the beautifull woman and her husband with their kid daughter. The blonde woman was Nina Dragundaala the queen of Dragundaala kingdom and alongside her was her dragon husband Lawrence who keeps the human form completely as Lawrence was bearing the little girl on his shoulder. She had the green eyes and liliac grey hair. It was their daughter Catue as Ventus with the smile on his face gave his luck charm to the little girl.

"Catue. This charm of luck will grant you incredible luck and will help you to protect your friends. No matter what. Smile young lady and never give up hope." said Ventus as he fatherly patted Catue by her head as Catue had friendly smiled and then Ventus had approached a lying down Ginyol as Ventus had said this. "Listen up you demon scum. If you dare to harm this family and this country. You will deal with me and this time I shall execute you for your crimes." Ventus had said as Ginyol's eyes were now filled with fear and then Ventus had picked his keyblade and then he beheaded Ginyol with it as two captured demon soldiers Lion and Pigman were watching with fear as they tied to each other and then Ventus had swung his keyblade as he cut those two into pieces as well and thus Ventus had saved Dragundaala kingdeom before Ginyol and Kruul were trying to attack the kingdom thus the attack on Dragundaala kingdom was prevented as Ventus had started to leave the kingdom as he walks past Ginyol's soldiers the one eyed cloaked demons he himself destroyed as Ventus had put on his black cloak and dissapeared from the scene.

(OP: "Haou no Tsurugi" by JAM Project)

 **(** **Honoo no yaiba de ai mamire yo shukumei no RAIBARU yo)** Ventus is sitting on his motorcycle and then he starts the engine

*Instrumental Part and Chorus* And then he rides of into the sunset as the sun shines thus revealing the title as the song starts

 **(Makkou ni hirogaru yami wo kirisaite kessen kaishi no kane ga hibiku)** Toki is walking the streets as he have the determined look on his face.

 **(** **Hageshiku takaburu kodou moteamashi kitai no yatsura ga iku)** Jindrack and Catue are fighting back to back together while they beat up the army of Burning Legion demons thus protecting Anna from harm while Leo Fudou and Reinhard Heydrich are standing together back to back as they are guarded by Revy, Rock, Reiji, Murasaki,Shura, Asagi, Sakura, Xiaomu, Wilhelm, Kuroto Dan, Majima, Kiryu, Kotaro Minami, Ingrid and Souther in fending off the Burning Legion demons

 **(Gi wo motte shin ni ikiru zahyou naki kono sekai de)** Ventus is using his keyblade skills as he stands for an epic pose whilr Rui the Heavenly Empress is practicing her keyblade skills as she stands sharply while Wolverine is sheathing his claws as he roars in rage and Karl Kraft and Ren Fujii are standing together as they ready to fight the army of Burning Legion demons alongside Kyosuke Nanbu and Ventus

 **(Onore no michi dake wo shinjite hashire yuusha yo)** Ventus and his friends are rushing the army of Burning Legion as Ventus slashes the screen with his Keyblade

 **(** **Muteki no yaiba wo furi oroshi massugu ni mezase teppen wo)** Sara is praying for Seiji and Ventus with the tears in her eyes and then Seiji and Ventus are together are smashing through the army of Burnign Legion as they are fighting together side by side while Human Torch himself is walking forward leaving the Burning Legion demons behind burned by him

 **(Sakerarenai unmei no naka de sonzai no shoumei wo)** Ventus is standing alongside Seiji, Catue, Asagi, Seiji and Ryuusei Date as they are now running toward the sihoulette of Yoshikage Kira

 **(** **Noboritsumero haou)** Then Ventus and Yoshikage are clashing their swords against each other as Ventus is jumping sky high as he slashes the screen as the screen shatters and then Ven and the gang are standing together for an epic pose as the opening ends. **  
**

 **(End of Op)**

Chapter 1: The Wind Walker Appears.

Eden City.

Eden City is the peacefull paradise that is near Kamurocho and it's known for its underground tournaments as well as martial arts tournaments. The technology and magic together is used for peacefull doings as the scientists and the sorcerers are helping people to improve and they also protect them from evil itself. The cloaked figure had came into city as the blonde woman had started to wait for the cloaked figure. This was a woman with golden blonde hair and brown eyes as she was a well endowed and beautifull woman herself. She wears the white dress and her name is Kisana as she is leader of this city which is long time ago was saved by Kenshiro the master of Hokuto Shinken from its terrible demise. Then the cloaked figure had appeared in front of Kisana as as Kisana had asked the cloaked figure.

"Welcome stranger into Eden. Why are you here then?!" said Kisana with calm look on her face as the cloaked figure had answered. "Is there something wrong here? Any crime accidents? Crime events? Cases of murders and kidnappings?!" then Kisana had answered. "The city is overrun with crime lately and my old friend Lira is kidnapped as she is held hostage. Take my commander with you and he will help you to free Lira." And then the man with punk blonde hair and brown had showcased himself. It was Jagure the man who wears the sleevless jacket, red t-shirt, brown fingerless gloves, brown jeans and brown boots as he is also carrying the shotgun behind his back as he patted the mysterious cloaked figure as he said this. "Time to run wild, partner." And then cloaked figure had agreed to free the woman.

Meanwhile in dungeon.

A violet haired woman with beautifull figure as she wears her normal dress as she got the calm look on her face and then the bandits are trying to rape the poor woman. That woman had the long violet hair in addition to her violet eyes. She got the large bust and well endowed body as two beauty moles on her forehead were showing how intellegent and beautifull this lady is. It was Lira herself as she was asleep when she was kidnapped by bandits as one of the bandits tries to undress her and then to rape her untill someone had grabbed the bandit by his hand and then the it was the cloaked figure as Jagure had went quickly and undid the ties as he woken Lira up as Lira had returned to conciousness.

"T-Thank goodness you saved me, Jagure." said Lira as Jagure had patted Lira by her shoulder as Jagure had smiled. "It's okay. We are the friends remember?" And then the five bandits knew as the cloaked figure had finally revealed itself. It was a man in his 20s. He is 27 years old as he is a man with light brown long spiky hair tied in ponytail and ocean blue eyes as he got the keyblade in his hand. He is wearing the white jacket, black shirt, black jeans, brown boots and red fingerless gloves and he got the x scar on his face. It was Ventus himself the previous keyblade master known by his nickname as The Wind Walker himself and then the five bandits tried to attack Ventus but then he jumped high and swung his keyblade in his left hand as he cut the bandits revealed to be demonic beasts Horrors as they were not a humans as Lira and Jagure had went quickly from Horrors' lair and then it was revealed that the man named Ventus is the makai priest. After five Horrors who were kidnapping Lira were destroyed for good.

Meanwhile in Lira's house

Lira, Jagure, Kisana and newly arrived Ventus were drinking the tea as it was revealed that Lira is a voluptous woman with calm judgement and kind heart. Lira is seen wearing her outfit which consists of her thigh high boots, two silver leggins, violet gloves, bikini and pendant arround her neck and shoulder pads in addition to her long right leg skirt which reveals her beautifull figure. And Lira is also a good cook herself as she makes the best food in Eden she is also the organizer of Night Clubs, Underground tournaments and of course everything as she is the woman with the good intellegence as well as good sense of humor.

"Thanks for coming, Ventus-kun. I have heard that your successor named Sora is known as the hero of Keyblade War right?" said Lira as Ventus had calmly answered with agreement. "Of course. Sora is the kind hearted man like me. By the way I had heard about the man named Kenshiro the man who is the hero of your city right folks?" and Jagure having hearing the name of 64th successor grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken brings him the good memories. "Ah. I know Ken. Both he and Rei were searching both Yuria and Airi as Kenshiro is also a good doctor that he can heal people. He is also can work as bartender. That made me laugh in a good way of course. But what Kenshiro is known is for his serious personality and his dark sense of humor when he is toying with the badguys. Exploding the badies from within with the help of Hokuto Shinken is awesome." And then Ventus had heard about Hokuto Shinken. "Ah Hokuto Shinken the Divine Fist of the North Star. The ancient martial arts style which predates the foundation 1800 years ago in era of the Three Kingdoms in China. The main purpose of Hokuto Shinken is to explode your enemies from within while striking their pressure points. Kenshiro is the man who protects the innocent people like a true warrior of honor." And then Kisana continued to talk with Ventus himself. "It looks like your Wayward Wind keyblade is a masterpiece when it comes to killing Demonic Beasts Horrors." And then Ventus decided to work as the bouncer and bartender in one of Eden's night clubs. "How about I shall become a bouncer and bartender and work in one of your night clubs agree?" And then Ventus had gave his hand to Lira as they both agreed to work together.

Wayward Night Club.

In his first work as the bartender in the Night Club he created, Ventus is making the nice coktails and deserts as he is also works as the bouncer as he bashes the bad mannerred people for their bad behavior. He shakes the orange juice which he makes by shaking it faster.

"SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA!" Ventus shaken the coktail as the cloaked woman was sitting with the sly smirk on her face as she took off her cloak thus revealing Catue Dragundaala herself as she wears the black cloak in addition to her princess outfit as she grown into a well endowed girl with large bust as she is a illiac grey haired girl with green eyes as the coktail was ready, Ventus had gave it to Catue as Catue is now wearing the pendant which is revealed to be charm of luck which she gained from Ventus when she was a little.

"This is interesting, Catue. Last time I saw you as you were little girl who is now grown into a beautifull woman. Your father would be proud." said Ventus with the smile on his face as while drinking the orange juice, Catue had replied. "Worry not, Teach. We are here to deal with the badguys that try to harm that city. We on our guard."

Meanwhile while standing on the gates two figures were watching for the signs of the invaders. The first is the aupburn haired girl with violet eyes and well endowed figure and large bust. She was wearing the black trenchcoat in addition to her red shirt, blue jeans and brown boots as she got the brown fingerless gloves on her hands as she wears the sword behind her. Her name is Anna as she is Catue's long time friend and handmaiden. Alongside her is Jindrack Hemy himself. He is a young man with brown hair and blue eyes as he is a humanoid dragon himself as they see the army of Burning Legions are about to attack Eden City as Jindrack was crossing his arms as he was wearing the black sleevless shirt, grey pants, brown boots and black fingerless gloves as he also got the pair of two swords behind his back.

"Yes! You weren't joking arround, Anna. There is a lost of Burning Legion demons. We need to deal with them first." said Jindrack as Anna had picked the sword from her sheath and then she and Jin had started to cut down the army of demons armies by armies as the advancing demons are screaming in pain as they were mercilessly cut down one to the last demon.

Then after the invading demons were cut down into the bloody pieces, Jindrack and Anna were returning back to their duty as they were approached by Catue as she patted her childhood friends by their shoulders.

"Jin. Anna. You never cease to amaze me guys. Not bad at all." said Catue as Jin got her by the shoulder as Jin had the friendly smile on his face. "Eh. You are the same as always, my dargoon princess." And Anna with the cocky smirk on her face had scratched the back of her head as she also knows Catue and Jindrack since the childhood. "Heheheheh. Just like old times. Let's go. Your mother had made a tea for you." And then Ventus had came as he decided to take down the entire army of Burning Legion all by himself as he equiped into his trademark keyblade armor as Ventus is ready to protect this city.

(cue music: BATTLE by Kenji Fujisawa)

And then Ventus had jumped into the battlefield and then he had started to cut down the severall demons all by himself as his might is sure terrifying even for a keyblade master like himself. The army of Burning Legion demons had consisted of 10000 hell prevateers as for Ventus it was not a problem as he had started to cut down the demons into the bloody pieces without mercy. As then Ventus had summoned the pillars of light as he launches them toward the other attack demons thus ripping them to shreds. Then the another army of attacking demons had tried to kill Ventus they made their mistake as Ven had summonned the giant Hurricane which ripped the entire army of demons into the bloody pulp and then Ventus had rushed the entire army of the remaining demons as he had started to cut them down without mercy as the demons were screaming in pain and terror.

After the battle was finished the 10000 demons were cut down one to the last demon without mercy by Ventus as Ven had showed his terrifying energy thus cutting the demons for good as Ventus had returned to battlefield as Jagure had jawdropped as he saw what Ventus can do when he wears his keyblade properly.

"I had no WORDS, DUDE! YOU ARE AWESOME! Nice job on repelling the demon attack like a boss. Heheh." said Jagure as he patted Ventus as the latter had took off his helmet and smiled. "No problem, Jagure. By the way folks let's celebrate in the Wayward Night Club I made thanks to Lira. And while watching this the woman with blonde hair and green eyes had the smile on her face. She was a well endowed woman with huge bust and well endowed figure as she is wearing the white dress. It was Nina Dragundaala as she is happy for her daughter to have such remarkable friends. 'Your mom is still see through indeed, Catue.' Nina had thought for herself as she went into making a tea for Catue and her friends.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Lucy's Theme)

Ventus and his newfound friends had clang their bocals as they chered for the opening of the new Night Club.

"CHEERS!" Ventus, Jin, Jagure, Lira, Kisana, Anna, Nina and Catue had said as they clang their bocals. Meanwhile the two customers were drinking the bocals as well. The first was a man with black hair and right brown eye as his left is replaced with eyepatch. That man is wearing the leopard themed jacket, black gloves, black jeans and black boots. It was the mad dog of Shimano himself and his name is Goro Majima and alongside him was his old friend Kazuma Kiryuu also known as the former 4th chairman of Tojo clan nicknamed as the Dragon of Dojima. Kazuma was wearing his purple shirt, white jacket, white jeans and white boots. He had the brown eyes and black hair.

"YEAH! This night club in Eden had the best sexiest ladies, KIRYU-CHAN! I hope Kaoru-chan would like this." said Majima as Kazuma with the smile on his face had replied. "Kaoru is a police officer who doesn't like the abusive customers herself as she is now working here as the bouncer alongside the man named Ventus. And by the way here he is." And then both Kiryu and Majima had saw Ventus standing right behind them as he was crossing his arms with the smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. To think the legendary yakuza duo would appear here in Eden." said Ventus as he saw the woman behind him. It was a red haired girl with brown eyes. She is wearing the head piece on her head as she is a beautifull woman as she wears her white cloak, brown shirt, white panties and white miniskirt in addition to her boots. It was Rui the Heavenly Empress herself as she is also the well endowed girl with large bust and then Rui with the smile on her face had greeted him.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Rui. I'm very pleased to meet you, mister Ventus." said Rui as Ventus had the blush on his face as he had met the beautifull girl before his eyes and then he bowed with respect before the beautifull Heavenly Empress herself. "The honor is mine mylady."

While sitting on the chair and drinking the soda. The brown haired man with brown eyes was watching with the smile. He wears the traditional makai robe. It was the makai priest and makai knight all in one named Leo Fudou also known as Lord the Flash Knight as alongside him was the man with the aupburn hair and brown eyes. It was Kyosuke Nanbu himself as he was wearing the red jacket, black sleevless shirt, red tousers, brown boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Well. What a lively bunch, Kyo." said Leo with the sarcastic smile on his face as Kyosuke was drinking in peace with the calm look on his face. "When I had heard that Ventus is the legendary keyblade master I decided to go into that city as well. Hope there is a lot of good food and good drinks."

Thus the adventures of Ventus will begin here in his new place he calls home and this place is Eden City.

End of Chapter 1.

(ED: "Space Roller Coaster GO GO GO" by JAM Project, Hitomi Harada and Youhei Onishi)

(Ventus alongside Seiji, Sara, Catue, Anna, Jin, Majima, Kiryuu, Rui, Wilhelm, Sakura, Ren and Leo are posing in the photo while doing the funny faces)

Oo PURIIZU COMING UP! Koko he oide yo sa~ hajime you!  
Ryoute agete kumo tsukinukete ginga he to DAIBU! Ason ja ou!

Sora wa PIIKAN  
HERE WE GO HERE WE GO  
SUPEESU TORIPPU hiyorisa meccha ii kanji

PAWAA zenkai!  
JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP!  
Uchuu hamidashite jikan mo koeruze

Taiyoukei hitottobi detatokoshoubu sa  
Ikiterya iroiro aru kedo chippoke na koto sa

Sore de ii'n ja nai mondai nai'n ja nai aiya~!

Oo PURIIZU SHAKING UP! Ashibumi narase BIITO ni nore!  
Dondon nobore ten made todoke kami-sama oteage!

Oo PURIIZU HURRY UP! Yume masshigura dou nacchau'n darou?  
Dondon hashire SUPIIDO agete  
Chippoke na AASU osarabasa ~!

(An Instrumental of Haou no Tsurugi plays)

Narration by Ventus.

"Hi. My name is Ventus. It looks like the Eden city is awesome. Night clubs. Underground arenas. This city isn't called the City of Miracles for nothing. I had heard that the Burning Legion demons are about to attack the city. So it looks like the fun is about to begin. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Wind Walker. Chapter 2. The arrival of Kaziklu Bay. Watch out Burning Legion demons because Wilhelm Ehrenburg is coming for you."

Sup. Ventus as the hero of his own story is always welcome. Him as the bouncer and bartender in one of Eden's Night Clubs just makes him cooler and cooler. Tipper badguys if you dare to harm his friends you will know why he is called the legendary keyblade wielder.


End file.
